


The Wind Outside

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, author is tired and sleep deprived, can be read as romantic or platonic really, dream tries to cheer him up, george is sad, no beta we die like pets in the smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: He would rather his friend think he was just tired than think that he was sad and feeling stupidly left out.Or, the one where George is sad because his best friends met up and he couldn't.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 219





	The Wind Outside

The night was dark, cold and lonely. The moonlight got into the room through the window, he had forgotten to close the blinds before laying down and now he didn’t have the energy or motivation needed to get up and do it. He would regret it in the morning when the sunlight would shine in his closed eyes and would wake him up far earlier than he needed to. For now, though, he didn’t care, couldn’t bring himself to care.

His phone was buzzing on and off with notifications, lighting up every few seconds. He didn’t reach out for it, his eyes on the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. He knew who was on the other side of his notifications and the thought of talking to them sent sharp spikes tearing down his spine.

Spikes of sadness and envy, of bitterness and jealousy. And spikes of guilt for feeling that way and he shouldn’t, when he should be happy and cheering on his friends, reading their texts and laughing, teasing them. Be normal about all of it.

He needed to stop acting like this. He could be sad about the situation, but that didn’t mean he could ignore his friends as if they were to blame for the swirl of unpleasant emotions in his chest. They weren’t. It wasn’t their fault, they couldn’t control what happened in the world, they weren’t in charge. 

Still, a part of him, a jealous, angry part of him, couldn’t help the bitterness that welled up inside of him and threatened to spill out in either tears or angry words. He didn’t know which alternative was the worst one.

His phone buzzed once again and George brought a hand up to rub at his eyes. He couldn’t ignore them forever, they knew that he was most likely awake at this time of the night, they knew him and his sleep schedule better than anyone. All the hours spent together on call made it impossible not to. 

George sat up on the bed, eyes glued to the wall in front of him as he blindly grabbed his phone from the bed. The bright light burned his eyes, but he almost didn’t feel it, too consumed by the burn in his heart. He accepted the call that had been coming through, eyes unfocused when they settled on the contact name, unable to read it, not needing to.

“George!” A voice he knew too well after years upon years of calls.

“Sapnap!” He tried to match the energy that was coming in waves through the phone, knowing fully well that he wasn’t quite managing it.

“Why weren’t you picking up?”

“I was about to sleep.”

It was a dumb excuse. A believable one considering the time it was for him, but still dumb considering Sapnap knew he had been sleeping only a few hours prior. Maybe George could play his lack of energy and enthusiasm into his tiredness. He would rather his friend think he was just tired than think that he was sad and feeling stupidly left out. 

Because that’s what was going on, wasn’t it? His best friends of many years had met up in person and George had been left an ocean away. He knew that it wasn’t their fault, the world was just fucked up and never did quite what people wanted it to. It wasn’t their fault, they had even suggested delaying their meet up altogether until George could join them. George had been the one to tell them to “not be dumb”, “take the opportunity, I’ll be there next time”. 

And he was glad that he had convinced them. Dream and Sapnap deserved to meet each other after being friends for so long, it wasn’t fair to make them wait simply because he couldn’t travel right now. Still, he hadn’t been ready for the hurt that would come with the longing. The yearning so much stronger now that he knew they were together and he could be there too if the situation in the world wasn’t so shitty.

“Everything alright? You don’t sound too good, man.”

And they still made sure to call George, send him pictures and make him feel included, even if miles and miles away. They made sure to show that he wasn’t forgotten, that they could still feel the emptiness of the space where their missing piece should be.

“I’m fine,” he gulped, fingers catching on the blanket and holding it in his fist. A distraction. “I was just coding for a few hours and now I have a headache.”

“I told you he wasn’t answering for a reason,” the new voice sounded far from the phone, but undeniably in the same room. “I’m sorry, George. We can let you sleep.”

Dream.

“It’s alright, we can talk for a bit.”

The blanket twisted in his fist, his fingers digging into it as if trying to let go of the emotions inside simply by gripping it as tightly as possible.

“How’s everything?” He asked, the sudden silence ringing in his ears louder than he could deal with.

“It’s amazing. The weather is a bit shit, but it’s so good to actually be eye to eye after so many years, you know?”

Sapnap’s voice sounded excited and happy, It had been a while since George had heard him so giddy about something. He loved hearing him like this, loved knowing he was happy. That’s how good friends felt, not stupidly angry at the world.

George could hear Sapnap talking on the other side, laughing at something as he explained how seeing each other for the first time had been. He could hear him, but he couldn’t make out any words. It was as if they got in his head through one ear and ran out the other before he had time to process them. Maybe his brain didn’t want to process them, would rather stay in blissful ignorance instead of knowing of scenarios that would only make his mind run wilder with thoughts of being there.

“It’s my turn to talk to him.”

Dream’s voice was louder now, closer to the phone. There was the faint sound of struggling, a play fight that made George’s arms tingle with the sudden yearning to be involved in it, physically, in person. Sapnap cursed and Dream yelled in satisfaction before the sound of a door closing silenced the line.

“George?”

“Yeah?” 

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

George licked his lips, ready to lie and tell Dream that yes, he was fine, just tired. Give the same excuse he had given Sapnap. 

“You don’t sound just tired,” Dream interrupted before George could say anything.

And he should have known. Dream had talked to him so many times before while he was tired. And he had talked to him many times before when he was sad too, it was only natural that he could tell the difference. 

“I-”

He closed his eyes tightly. Willing himself to get a grip of his feeling enough not to pour everything down the line like a waterfall of emotions. He took a deep breath, his fingers gripping the blanket so tightly he could almost feel the tips of his nails on the palm of his hand through the material.

“George, what’s going on?”

And Dream sounded so caring. So sweet and ready to drop everything and listen to him for however long he needed. George’s eyes stung when he opened them, salty water like needles against them. 

“I just wish I was there,” he rushed out. Maybe if he said it fast enough Dream wouldn’t be able to tell how much the situation was actually affecting him. 

There was a beat of silence again. George sealed his eyes shut once more, feeling a wet trail fall from his eye to his cheek. 

“We wish you were here too. I wish you were here.”

Dream’s voice was softer now, silk against George’s ear. George looked at the wall in front of him again, wondering if Dream was staring at a blank wall too, wishing it was George’s eyes like he was doing. He wished he could lose himself in the swirl of Dream’s eyes instead of the static wall. 

“Dream…”

“You’ll be here soon, alright? I promised years ago that we would meet and we haven’t yet, but I promise, I promise and this time it will happen, that soon you will be here and we will be able to talk in person.”

And George believed him. He did. Logically, he knew that they were going to meet up soon, as soon as travel bans were lifted and it was safe to travel without endangering themselves or anyone else. Still, right now, at four in the morning, after he got pictures from his friends next to each other and heard them in the same room, that day seemed like years away. George couldn’t take any more years of not being face to face with two of the most important people to him.

“Do you hear me, George? Soon. I promise.”

“Alright.”

His voice sounded weak even to his own ears, his eyes giving up on attempting to contain any more tears. Dream already knew how he was feeling, there was no point in hiding anything anymore.

“I think I’m going to sleep.”

“Are you sure?” Dream’s voice was a whisper, not even louder than the wind outside George’s window. He wondered if there was any wind outside Dream and Sapnap’s window.

“Yeah,” he nodded, more to himself than to Dream who couldn’t even see him. “I think I need to sleep all the emotions off.”

“I’ll let you rest if you’re sure. Call if you want to talk, no matter the hour. I don’t like knowing you’re feeling sad.”

“I’ll be alright,” he promised, even if it sounded empty. “Hey, Dream? Is it windy there?”

“A little, yeah.”

George hummed. “There’s wind here too.”

“Goodnight, George. We love you. I love you.”

“Goodnight.” _I love you._

The call ended and George stared at the now dark screen for a few seconds, taking a shaky breath to compose himself. He let go of the blanket, fingers aching from the strength of his grip, and raised his arm to clean his face against the smooth material of his pyjamas’ sleeve. 

With one last look at the moon outside, George laid back in bed, adjusting the blankets so they were tight around himself. If he tried hard enough, he could pretend that the comforting warmth didn’t come from fabric, could pretend that he wasn’t alone.

The wind whistled outside. George wondered if Dream and Sapnap were listening to it too.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, I wrote this on a whim and didn't read it to check mistakes or anything. Did it even make sense? I don't know, hopefully.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this and maybe I'll be back with more at some point.
> 
> Tell me what you thought, comments are so so appreciated :)
> 
> twitter: bikarls


End file.
